


Home is where the heart is

by Arrowlover21 (orphan_account)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Literally very small bit, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Small bit of Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Arrowlover21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if my life isn't complicated enough, now I'm being kidnapped by my sisters 100 and something year old vampire boyfriend.. who also happens to think I'm his mate. This is just great..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here is my very first ever fanfic.. Please go easy on me I haven't written anything before but I decided to give it a try when I noticed there's not a lot of Stefan and Jeremy fics. Okay so I'm after going right back to the very end of season 1 where Jeremy tried to turn himself into a vampire.. I don't know why I skipped back that far I just did.. Anyways this is just going to be a Stefan and Jeremy fic.. Maybe later on I'll add in other characters but for now it's just them.. Also I haven't wrote a story since I was in school so if anyone has tips on my writing or constructive criticism i'd be happy to hear it :D  
> I think I'm gonna switch between point of views after a few chapters in. It will be confusing at the start but ill clear it up in Stefans point of view.  
> Also I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, unfortunately..  
> Oh and review and let me no if I should continue?

Chapter 1  
Jeremy

My first thought as I wake up is "what the hell is going on"? 

I'm lying in the back seat of some car and I have no idea how I got here. I close my eyes and try to figure out whats going on. 

The last thing I remember was taking Annas blood and my pills. Of course then I realize I have a pounding headache.. Great!! I'm guessing this means I'm not a vampire.. Do vampires get headaches? 

Anyway back to the matter at hand.. Where the hell am I? I quickly sit up to look around, and then get a head rush and wish I hadn't, but that's not the point..

I look to the drivers seat, I don't actually know who I was expecting to see, maybe some crazy looking psycho (I wouldn't be very surprised this seems to be normal in my life now), but instead I see... 

"Stefan?? What's going on? Where are we?"  
Now don't get me wrong I mean Stefan's cool, well.. for a vampire I guess he's a pretty decent guy and he's been around the house and all with my sister (they've been together a few months) but I've never really been alone with the guy.

"Oh good you're up" began Stefan "I was about to stop and check on you again soon, you've been in and out of it all night" 

"Where are we going?" It was only then I looked around and noticed a bag next to me, or more specifically, my bag.. 

Oh God I'm being sent away.. I mean I knew Elena would freak out after she found out about the blood and pills, but I didn't think I'd be sent away.. What if I end up in a place where I'm locked in a padded room and I won't be left out again.. Or a place where the doctors are horrible to the patients.. I don't wanna be a patient.. I don't wanna be locked up..

Okay, breathe Jeremy, no need to panic stop freaking yourself out!! Let's just think about this rationally.. 

I didn't even realize we were stopped until I felt two hands gripping my face tightly, not enough to hurt but enough to feel the pressure.. 

"Breathe for me Jeremy, come on be a good boy and take deep breaths, in and out that's right, just like that" soothed Stefan.. 

I tried to concentrate on breathing normally for a few minutes before I opened my eyes, and immediately let out yelp (but if anyone asks I'm gonna say manly scream) when I noticed that Stefans forehead was resting on mine and our lips were very close.. So close I could feel a tingle on my bottom lip.. Why did that not freak me out as much as it should have? What the hell? Personal space, I need personal space.. I tried pulling back but Stefan was still holding my face in his hands.. 

"Stefan, what...." 

"Jeremy, baby, relax even if I couldn't hear your heart beating like crazy I could still tell you're working yourself into a panic again, you need to calm down"

Right I'm probably freaking out over nothing I mean it's probably not as bad as I'm making.... Hold on!! Did he just call me baby? 

"Okay I'm calm, could you.. I mean would you? Can you let go of my face now? Please?" I stammered

Stefan looked into my eyes for a long moment before he let go and started the car again. Okay, that wasn't awkward at all...

"Look, Stefan I know you probably think that this is gonna help me but it's not.. Honestly you think you can just throw me into a rehab center or something and come back in a few weeks and everything will be fine but that's not...."

"Wait wait, Jeremy, you think I'm signing you into a rehab center?" interrupted Stefan.

"Well, yeah, I just.. I saw the bag and I know I've pulled some crap with drugs and I just thought...." I babbled.

"No baby it's okay I would have probably jumped to the same conclusion but you don't ever have to worry about me leaving you like that, I'm gonna help you myself okay? I'm going to take good care of you, you'll never feel alone again I promise" reassured Stefan

Right not imagining it then because he definitely called me baby again just now.. Okay I need to get the hell out of this car..

"Okay that's good, so how 'bout you just drop me back home and everything will be fine then." I reasoned.

"Oh don't worry we're gonna be there soon, why don't you close your eyes, see if you can get some more sleep before we get there and you can get a surprise when you wake up" suggested Stefan

"Surprise, what surprise?" 

"Our new house baby, I'll wake you when we're there" assured Stefan.

"New house? No Stefan I like my house, in Mystic Falls" this is clearly nowhere near Mystic Falls, okay back to panicking again, I guess it's just one of those days..

"Don't worry sweetie we're gonna have a new house, just the two of us, I told you I'm gonna take care of you, you're never gonna feel lonely again, my mate"..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Mate'.. That word had been replaying in my head over and over for the last 20 minutes. Now, even I know enough about vampires to understand what Stefan was referring to with the word 'mate', and let me tell you, I do not like where his mind is at right now. He just obviously doesn't understand what the word mate means.

When I eventually snapped myself out of it I realized something was obviously wrong with Stefan. Maybe it was all that animal blood he drank, I mean I'm no expert (obviously) but if you're a vampire, you drink human blood... right?

Okay, so I just have to convince Stefan that I'm not his mate.. I'm not anyone's mate!!.. And then convince him that there is something really wrong with him and he may be in need of some serious help.. Piece of cake!!

"Okay, Stefan, stop the car, Now!!" I ordered. 

It infuriated me when Stefan just looked at me with that 'ever so calm' expression "Don't worry, we'll be there soon"

"No Stefan, I don't want to 'be there soon', I don't wanna be in this car with you, so you need to listen to me now and STOP THE DAMN CAR!!"

I have to admit I was surprised when he listened to me and pulled over to the side of the road, even though it would of probably been safe to just stop in the middle of the road (I hadn't seen a car around for miles) "Okay, we're stopped, what's the problem?" Stefan asked.

"What's the.. What's the problem? Are you fucking serious right now? The problem Stefan" I spit out "is that I am stuck in this car with a vampire, who is in serious need of some help, on my way to God knows where, against my will I might add, because you seem to think I'm your freaking mate.... Do you see why I'm freaking out right now?"

"You think I need help? Why do you think I need help? All I've ever wanted for the last 140 years was to find my mate, my one true mate that all vampires have, and when I found you I decided I was going to protect you, what's wrong with that?" how did he manage to make it sound like I was the one over-reacting to all of this?  
"Did you hear the part about 'against my will'? I didn't agree to any of this" I protested.

"Look, I get it, you're worried.. And that's okay because you've just got some pretty big news, it's okay to be worried but just know that I'm here for you now, no matter what I'm not leaving you" he vowed.

Okay.. time to try a different approach.. 

"What about Elena? Have you even thought this through?? You love Elena, Stefan.. She's your girlfriend for God's sake.. And my sister.." Jesus this is worst than a soap opera

"Elena is not my mate Jeremy, you are.. Don't worry about her, she'll be fine, I left a letter to her and Damon explaining everything" he seemed pretty pleased with himself at that.

"A letter" I spluttered "A letter... you left a letter explaining to your girlfriend that you've kidnapped her little brother because something has happened to you to make you completely lose your mind and think he's your mate, oh yeah Stefan, good job" seriously it's like dealing with a child. "Now I'm gonna give you two choices, you can either turn this car around and drive me back to Mystic falls, and we can forget this ever happened, or I'm just gonna get out here and walk until I find a ride back.. Up to you" I declared.

"Yeah, well I don't like any of those choices so here's what's going to happen, you're going to sit in that seat until we get to our new home like a good little boy and when we get there I'll show you around the place" he smiled "Oh and let me make myself clear Jeremy, if you try to pull anything I can always compel you." he threatened

Panicked I looked down to my wrist to see my bracelet wasn't there. Shit.. Damn it Jeremy, I cursed myself.

I don't know what Stefan saw in my expression when I looked back at him but his eyes softened and he spoke to me gently "I don't want to compel you. I want you to make the choice yourself to stay with me, but until you do I'm making that choice and keeping you with me, whether you like it or not!" he declared

"Do you seriously think kidnapping and holding me against my will is any better than compelling me? Or is that just a little lie you're telling yourself to keep from getting a guilty conscious?" I snapped

Stefan sighed "Jeremy.." he began "No, you know what" I interrupted (a little bit hysterically) "whatever, I get it, I'm stuck in this car with you until you come to your fucking senses and let me out, but I don't have to listen to you spouting off your crap either so just shut up and don't talk to me!" I screamed at him.

With a sigh, he took my advise and started the car back up and drove in silence. 

I thought about Elena and Jenna sitting at home, would they even be worried about me? Or would they think this is just like all the other times I've disappeared over the last year and came home still drunk and out of it from whatever drugs I'd been taking? 

My eyes were suddenly burning and I blinked to try and clear them. I made a promise to myself there and then that when I get back home I won't pull any of that crap again. I wouldn't do that to Jenna and Elena, they were the only family I had left (well not counting John but.. well, no one counts John). 

Right, I'm just gonna have to wait until we pass a gas station or something and make my escape there or wait until we get to that stupid house and run and tell a neighbor or something. Yeah, no need to panic (again) I'm bound to pass someone and then I can get help. 

The only thing that worried me was, how far would Stefan go to stop someone from getting me help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You came this far .. Might as well review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small bit of Non-con in this chapter.

Chapter 3

We had been driving for what felt like hours, when in reality was probably only 20 minutes or so, when I spotted a gas station up ahead. A gas station.. in the middle of nowhere.. not at all creepy. 

"Can you pull over?" I asked. "No" Stefan answered, the bastard didn't even look at me.

"I need to use the bathroom Stefan so unless you want me to go in this car, pull over" I ordered.

Stefan looked at me with a calculating gaze before he pulled over. I reached to open my door when Stefan grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, his face inches from mine. "If you try to run, ask for help or so much as look towards someone the wrong way, I will kill every person inside and drag you, kicking and screaming, back to this car and you will not like what happens, do you understand me?" he asked darkly.

"Y-yes" clearing my throat I added "I understand". He looked at me for another moment before he let me go.

"Good" he smiled. Jeez, bipolar much?

I got out of the car and walked towards the gas station, Stefan standing right next to me with a hand lingering on my back. To anyone looking that hand was harmless, but I knew it was Stefan's way of warning me to act normal. Twat..! 

We went to the girl serving behind the counter, who, before she saw us, was watching some program on a television hanging on the wall and looked like she'd rather be anywhere but standing there, but perked up when we came into view and gave us both hungry stares. Jesus, she must of gotten lessons from Stefan in making people uncomfortable.

"Excuse me miss" Stefan began "do you by any chance have a bathroom? My boyfriend here gets a little car sick on long rides, don't you baby?" Stefan asked considerately, using the hand on my back to tuck me into his side.

The girl looked like a deer caught in headlights and from the corner of my eye I saw Stefan smirk. Right so Stefan wasn't just a crazy vampire, he was a crazy possessive vampire. Just great.. I was surprised I hadn't burned a hole in the side of Stefan's head with the glare I sent his way "Yeah, right" I grumbled. 

"Down the back of the shop, just in behind the door" the girl explained. "Great, thanks, come on babe" Stefan led me towards the back. He opened the door and steered me inside. Then he walked right in behind me.. closed the door.. and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest while looking from me to the toilet, pointedly. 

"What - What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm not going in front of you" I spluttered. Wow, does he even understand the meaning of personal boundaries? 

"Well it's either that or you can hold it" Stefan smiled "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? Even if I couldn't hear your heart skip a beat when you lied to my face saying you just wanted to use the bathroom, I still would have known what you were up to."

Why did I suddenly feel guilty, hello, I'm the kidnapped victim here for Gods sake get a grip Jeremy, "Yeah well you're delusional if you think I'm gonna just go along with this. Why even bother Stefan, I'm gonna find a chance to escape sooner or later so why not just let me go? Believe me when I tell you, I am not worth all this trouble" I tried convincing him.

"Is that what you honestly believe?" Stefan asked me looking a little shocked. "We're gonna have to work on your self esteem Jeremy because trust me when I tell you, you are everything to me, you have no idea what you are worth to me, I would do anything for you, do you understand?" he asked seriously

"If you would do anything for me you'd let me go" I said, voice breaking at the end, oh come on Jeremy, enough with all the tears. 

Stefan looked like he was in pain when he replied "I know you don't believe me, but I am doing this to keep you safe, you will never be safe in Mystic Falls Jeremy".

When I didn't reply he sighed "I'll turn around so you can go, but I'm not leaving you out of my sight until we're home"

"Fine" I snapped "but you can block your ears as well". Stefan's lips twitched into a smile as he turned around and put his hands in his ears, he even went full out and started mumbling "lalala" to himself. 

I blushed as I went, even though he couldn't see, I still felt awkward doing this with someone else in the room. I briefly considered knocking him over the head and making a run for it.. and then realized how stupid that plan was and decided to just wait for a better chance.

I tapped him on the shoulder to let him know I was ready and tried to push past him to open the door, tried being the key word there because the asshole didn't budge, he just continued to stare at me. "What" I asked, God, was he trying to make me uncomfortable?

"Did you wash your hands?" he said seriously. Oh my... How old does he think I am?

"Yes Stefan I washed my freaking hands, Jesus, I'm not a child you know. I have been taking care of myself just fine the last 16 years" I snapped.

"Yeah, well you don't need to take care of yourself anymore, that's what I'm here for" there's that stare again

"Whatever, let's just go!" 

As I went to push past him, he grabbed my arm and turned us around, so now I was standing with my back to the door, while he put both his hands on either side of my face and leaned in towards me.

"Now" he asked sweetly "What are you going to do when we go outside?"

"I-I um" I couldn't even think properly with him standing this freaking close, we're gonna need a serious talk about personal space, clearing my throat I tried again "I'm gonna go outside and go to the car and not ask for help" I got out, avoiding his eyes the best I could when they were right.. freaking.. there.

"Good boy" he said smiling. He still hadn't let go so I awkwardly looked at him, only to see he was staring at my lips..This bathroom feels a lot smaller right now than it actually is. I shuffle around a bit and that's when I feel it.. Yup there is definitely something hard poking into me. This is just what I fucking need.

Freaking out a bit I flailed around (I don't actually know what I intended to accomplish because it's just the door and Stefan, and the door would probably be easier to break down), only to press harder into him, and yeah, if I had any doubt about what was poking into me, I don't anymore.

I turned around, ready to open the door and get to the car, when he suddenly grabbed my hips in a bruising grip and stepped into me so he was squished against my back. 

"Jeremy" he growled and shit, that had my cock twitching. I felt his lips on my neck and automatically turned my head to the side. Growling in approval, he dove straight in and locked his lips onto my neck. I didn't even realize I was moaning until I felt him thrust into me, and I finally snapped back to myself.

"Stop" I said breathlessly. "Stop it Stefan, let me go" I practically screamed.

Suddenly the weight was gone, but I couldn't get my hands moving to open the door, so I just stayed leaning heavily against it. All that could be heard was the sounds of our heavy breathing, even Stefans, which was weird because I didn't think he breathes? Focus, Jeremy.

"If you ever, ever touch me like that again, I don't care how fucking strong you are, I will kill you, do you understand me?" it was supposed to sound serious and deadly but came out shakily. I could feel myself shaking and my eyes were burning. I don't know what I was more freaked out about, the fact that I was pinned against the wall by the vampire who kidnapped me, while he tried to get off. Or the fact that I nearly got off with him (if my throbbing dick in my pants was anything to go by). 

"Jeremy,.. I.." he began "A yes or no answer will be fine" I hissed.

"Yes, I understand, I won't do that again without your permission" he promised.

"Yeah well you'll be waiting a very long time for that" I snapped. I took a few deep breaths and wiped my eyes, before I opened the door. 

I felt Stefans hand on my back while we walked back into the shop. It was still just the girl behind the counter, who looked at us weirdly when we came out, but I mean come on, who wouldn't with the time we both just spent in that freaking bathroom.

"Thank you very much" Stefan smiled "he was a little more sick that we thought, weren't you love?" how the hell did Stefan change from horny vampire who pins you against doors, to concerned boyfriend so fast? Not saying that he's my boyfriend.. Just that he's acting... Oh never mind

"Oh it's no problem" the girl smiled "I hope you feel better"

"Yeah thanks" I responded

We were nearly to the door when the station changed and I heard it.. "Jeremy Gilbert disappeared from his home in Mystic Falls last night. As of now there are no suspects but police are asking for anyone with any information to please contact their local police or sheriff station"

Stefan had stiffened beside me and I didn't need to turn around to know that girl behind the counter had just realized exactly who I was. 

Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep Stefan and Jeremy true to their characters. I think if this actually happened Stefan wouldn't take advantage of Jeremy (much) and would feel guilty if he lost control? And I don't think Jeremy would just lay back and take it.
> 
> Well anyways you've come this far.. Might as well review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Okay, a threat of Non-con in this chapter but no actual Non-con ..

Chapter 4

Everything that I had hoped for since I woke up was happening right now. Someone had figured out (well, had seen on the news but whatever) that I was NOT travelling with Stefan willingly. For about 2 seconds I felt a giddy and excited about that and let the thoughts of Elena and Jenna run through my head. The first thing I was going to do when I get home was have a shower and... 

That's where I cut my thoughts short as I realized that there was no hope in hell Stefan was going to let that girl out of here alive if she tried anything. That's when my hopes were crushed and I decided I would rather be stuck here with Stefan, than letting an innocent girl get hurt because of me. Besides, now that I had been reported missing, I would have a better chance of getting help from someone. But that was obviously not gonna happen here.

I grabbed Stefans arm and tried to pull him to me "Stefan, hey look at me man". He just stood motionless even while I was trying to pull him towards me, Jesus he was like a freaking statue. I raised my palm to cup his cheek and finally, he turned his face towards me. 

I think my heart stopped for a second when I got a look at Stefan. There was just pure panic on his face, I don't think I had ever seen him look like this. 

I spoke softly to him "Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay, listen to me, you're gonna go over there and compel her to forget" I could see the minute some clarity went back into his eyes "that's right, you can just compel her to forget all about this and we can leave again, okay?"

I looked at the girl from the corner of my eye.. only to see that she was just standing there, frozen, staring at us, not even trying to call for some god damn help. Fucking twat!  
Don't get me wrong, there was no hope in hell she was going to have a chance to call for help anyway, but she could have at least tried. 

Stefan moved around me and walked towards the girl, who seemed to snap out of it and turned to run, only to run right into Stefan. Right at this moment I am cursing the fact that Stefan is a vampire but even I got to admit it is so freaking cool when he does that.

"You are going to go back to work and forget everything that happened here, you had a quiet, boring day at work and you did not see us here, do you understand?" Stefan compelled.

"I understand" she repeated.

"Good" Stefan smiled tightly, he stalked towards me and grabbed my arm so tight I knew I'd have bruises, and pulled me towards the car, before opening the door and shoving me inside. 

What the fuck is that assholes problem? I just saved his ass inside there and here he is manhandling me like this is my fault!! 

He slammed his door as he got in before he started the car and sped out of the gas station and back onto the road. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard i was actually surprised the thing didn't break into pieces. 

I chanced a look at his face, and nearly jumped through the roof when I seen his 'vampire face'. The black veins were down his face and the look in his eyes was murderous. He looked dangerous. 

It was as this line of thought was going through my head that I shifted in my seat and realized I was getting aroused. Of course I was, because nothing about me is normal, normal people would probably roll down the window and make a jump for it right about now but not me, nope I get fucking aroused.. What the hell is wrong with me?

Right, just think horrible thoughts Jeremy, think about horrible Stefan.. And how he kidnapped you, and is forcing you to stay with him, and how he's a vampire and.. right that's worse!

I'll just ignore it, ignore it and it'll go away. I closed my eyes and tried to relax and that's when I heard Stefan sniff. It wasn't even all that loud, it was just a normal sniff, but shit.. shit, okay Stefan can smell it, he can smell that I'm aroused, okay, don't panic, I can just lie and say I was thinking about something completely different, and I was not, in any way, inappropriately thinking about how sexy Stefan looks as a vampire.

While I was having this internal freak out with myself, Stefan had stopped the car, opened his door and jumped out. I looked out to see him pacing up and down the road while pulling at his hair. Right, this is what I've been waiting for, the mental break down that I just knew was coming, has finally arrived.. 

I debated getting out of the car and going over to him (to help him deal with the breakdown) but then decided fuck it.. I warned him this was coming and he didn't listen to me, so now he was going to have to suffer alone. 

That lasted about 30 seconds before the guilt crept in and I hopped out of the car, on the bright side, any arousal I was feeling was completely gone now.

His head snapped up and made eye contact with me when I walked towards him "Get back in the car Jeremy" he growled out, seriously, growled.. and yup.. I could feel myself growing harder again in my jeans at that, really, give me a break like. 

"No, dude, you're having that breakdown I was talking about, so just get back in the car and.."

Laughing hysterically Stefan cut in "A breakdown, he thinks I'm having a breakdown" seriously, who is he talking to?

"Look, Stefan"

"No Jeremy, you look, you need to get back into that car right now before I do something that I regret" Stefan said seriously

"What's that supposed to mean, look dude I get that you're pissed off, but I saved your ass back there you should be thanking me not threatening..." before I could finish I found myself pinned against the car by a very angry looking Stefan

"Jeremy I am only going to say this one more time, you need to sit your ass back in that car right now, because if you don't, I'm gonna pin you against this car and take you, here and now, in the middle of the road, whether you like it or not, everything in my body is screaming at me to bend you over this car right now and show you who you belong to, and the arousal I can smell coming from you is honestly not helping me so get into the car Jeremy, Now!!" 

Stefan opened the door and pushed me towards it and walked back over to resume his pacing. Shakily, I got back inside and closed the door, my heart was hammering inside my chest and my cock was fucking throbbing. 

By the time Stefan got back into the car (about 15 minutes later) I had thought of every disgusting thing my mind filled me with, my arousal was completely gone and anger had taking over. 

Who did he think he was? Threatening me like that? He thinks he can just walk all over me and I'll just lie back and take it? Well he has another thing fucking coming to him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me no what ye think please :D ..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Okay, I wrote this in Stefans POV from the time he met Jeremy until he kidnapped him. I only added Damon in for a little bit because I'm not really interested in adding in his or Elenas characters to this story. Well not yet anyways, that could change as the story goes on.   
> I thought about changing that Stefan was with Elena, but I didn't want to change anything from the show so I left it in but try to understand that Stefan thought he couldn't have Jeremy and in his head Elena was the next best thing, he wasn't just being a complete twat.
> 
> Warnings: some spoilers in this chapter
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Hope ye like it and don't forget to review :D

Chapter 5

Stefan

I knew it the moment I lay eyes on him that Jeremy was my mate. It felt as if my whole world had shifted and suddenly he was the only reason I was standing. I knew that I had to have him. He was mine and I would do anything to protect him. 

As I watched him, I slowly started to realize that he was Elenas brother. He was Elenas 15 year old kid brother. Elena, who I had just saved from drowning. Elena, who looked like Katherine. Elena, who I had decided to watch, to stick around in Mystic Falls and get to know better. 

I came up with so many different scenarios in my head. I could go up and talk to him, become friends and maybe our friendship would grow into something else.   
I could go over, tell him he was my mate and just claim him (somehow I didn't think he'd react too kindly to that). 

I could turn him. If I turned him he would feel the bond like I did. He would understand that we were mates and I wouldn't have to try to explain. But that meant Jeremy would never grow old. He would never have children or grandchildren. He would never forgive me for taking that choice away from him. I would never forgive myself for doing it.

Or I could do the right thing and stay out of his life. He could go on to live a happy life, a normal life. It took all the willpower I had to stay in the shadows and watch him from a distance. Once I made sure he had a good, happy life, I would leave. That's what I told myself. He was a 15 year old child who was grieving, there was no way I could take advantage of that. 

For months I watched him. I watched how he fell apart right in front of me, I watched him discover that drugs and alcohol made him numb, made him feel something aside from pain and sadness. I watched how he lost his virginity to a girl that I grew to hate with a passion because she took what was MINE. Vicky Donovan didn't deserve Jeremy, he was mine, not hers. Even after repeatedly convincing myself that this is what Jeremy needed, a girl to fall in love with, to grow old with, to have a life with, I grew more and more possessive.

I nearly approached him a few times. The times when I realized that if I didn't show myself to him, if I didn't tell him who I was, I would have to be without him forever. He would never know me, he would grow up, have children and never realize that I had been here, this whole time, waiting for him. For a vampire, forever is a long time and I couldn't imagine spending it without him. I had never even had a conversation with him and I was already madly in love with him. 

I watched him throughout the summer, all the while feeling my heart break a little bit more each day when I saw him smile at Vicki.. touch her.. fall in love with her.

My resolve broke at the end of the summer and without even deciding to do it, I found myself getting ready for school. I didn't even have a plan on how I was going to convince the principal into letting me start, it wasn't until I walked in the door that I decided to just compel the secretary. 

Then I bumped into Elena. After spending all of my time watching (obsessing) over Jeremy, I hadn't spent much time thinking about Elena. I had watched enough to realize that she was absolutely nothing like Katherine. Elena seemed to be the very opposite of everything that made up Katherine. 

I'm not a vein person, but it was Katherine's beauty that had first caught my attention. Even after becoming a vampire I still found myself thinking about her. How could someone so beautiful on the outside, be so horrible on the inside?

Elena had that same, beautiful face I had often (less often throughout the years) found myself thinking about. She was also everything that I had wished Katherine was. She was kind and generous and I don't think she had a mean bone in her body, I already cared about her, but not romantically. I knew I would do anything to keep her safe, Jeremy would be heartbroken even more that he already was if anything happened to his sister. I didn't even feel attracted to her, a few months ago I would have been, I had been when I pulled her out of that car, but thinking about Jeremy now, just made everyone else pale in comparison.

I don't know how it even happened but I began a relationship with Elena. When we first kissed, I imagined it was Jeremy. When we made love, I had to bite my tounge to stop from calling Jeremy's name. 

I knew what I was doing was wrong, I was leading her on and that wasn't fair, my heart belonged to Jeremy, I could never give her my love, but her scent was like Jeremys, they were so similar that I could pretend it was Jeremy's. Sometimes when she would laugh or say something, I could see Jeremy in her. It was selfish of me, doing this to Elena, when I had convinced myself I couldn't be with Jeremy because of how dangerous it was for him, and now here I was doing it to her, but I could leave Elena if I had to. I could end it with her, pack up and leave. If I started a relationship with Jeremy there was no hope I'd ever be able to leave him.

Even while I was with Elena, I was always watching Jeremy, he was always on my mind. I was happy that I was in his life, even if it wasn't the way I wanted to be.

I watched as he grew happier and fell more in love with Vicki, I knew I should have been happy about that, it was everything I wanted for him, but I just grew more and more jealous each day. I would often get snappy at Elena because of it. I just didn't like Vicki. 

Now I have never enjoyed having to kill (except for my ripper days) but I have to admit the pleasure I felt shoving a steak through Vickys heart. I told myself it was because she had tried to hurt Jeremy and Elena, and it was, but it was also because she had tried to take my Jeremy away from me. 

I felt horrible afterwards, especially with the pain I had caused Jeremy. I never wanted him to feel pain like that again. 

All I wanted was to take care of him, to show him it was possible to be happy again, without drugs or alcohol. To show him how loved he was. He was still a child, he needed someone to look after him.

Damon ended up having to compel him. I hated that Elena made that choice, even though I knew it was the right thing to do, I didn't like the idea of another vampire (especially Damon) touching my Jeremy like that.

After that night I saw an improvement in him, he was back getting good grades, wasn't touching drugs or alcohol and he was helping Elena and Jenna out more. He was back to being happy (well, as happy as he could be, all things considered), and that made me happy.

Then along came Anna. It crossed my mind a few times to just kill her, I could say she tried to attack me or make up some excuse that was plausible. I know I wanted Jeremy to be happy, but that was with a human, not a vampire, that defeats the whole purpose of me staying away from him!

I watched her like a hawk, at least with Vicki I didn't have to worry about her going crazy with blood-lust and draining my poor Jeremy (well, at least at the start of their relationship).

When I found out he knew about vampires I decided there and then that enough was enough, Anna had to die! I just knew it was somehow her fault that Jeremy had found out.   
The look on his face the day of the Founders parade when he confronted Elena about being compelled made me feel so guilty that I had allowed that to happen, even though it was for the best.

That night I couldn't think straight, even after everything that had happened to me that day, I knew I had to find Jeremy. I didn't know why, I just knew something was wrong. 

Everything that I had been telling myself for months, how Jeremy was too young for me and how he could live a happier life without me in it, completely went out the door when I went to check on him and found him passed out on his bed, an empty pill bottle lying next to him and his pulse getting slower by the second.

I acted on instinct when I fed him my blood, packed up his bags and threw him in the car. I was out of Mystic Falls before I realized how crazy this was, I had just kidnapped my girlfriends kid brother.

I just knew I had to get Jeremy away from here, all he knew here was pain and suffering, if I didn't get him out now he would be dead before he hit 20.

I looked back to see him still passed out in the back of the car, thankfully his breathing had picked back up and I knew he would be okay.

I had to protect him. I would always protect him. It was just me and him now, whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and let me no what ye think?   
> Oh and how do ye think the story is going so far? Should I continue or not?


End file.
